


Portrait Magic

by scratchingpost1



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scratchingpost1/pseuds/scratchingpost1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after death for a Hogwarts' Headmaster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portrait Magic

**Title:** Portrait Magic  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter books  
 **Author:** Michelle   
**Rating:** G - for everyone  
 **Characters:** Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Note:** I took some liberties with how the magic of the portraits works.

**********

Snape woke from the strangest dream. He dreamed that he had died and had been taken to a place of peace. He knew that couldn't be right. He didn't know how he could think he would be rewarded for his life after all the terrible things he had done for Lord Voldemort.

"It was just a dream," he told himself as he opened his eyes, but he immediately closed them again. "I'm still dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, Severus." It was Dumbledore.

"Now, I know I'm dreaming."

"Severus, open your eyes and look around you," Dumbledore said. "This isn't a dream."

"It's about time you woke up." He recognized the voice immediately.

"Professor McGonagall ..." Snape began.

"It's headmistress now, Severus." She moved to stand in front of him. "Even Albus didn't take so long to wake the first time. We were beginning to worry."

Snape was confused, and he was still convinced that he was having a very bad dream. Before he could ask any questions, Dumbledore spoke again. "Severus, I am sorry that we didn't have time to explain everything properly before your death, but surely you have some idea of how the portrait magic works."

"Albus, we don't have time for this," McGonagall said.

"Quite right, Minerva," Dumbledore said. "I still forget that time moves differently for us."

"What is going on?" Snape said rather loudly.

"You died during the last battle with Voldemort, and your essence now resides in your portrait in the headmaster's office," McGonagall stated simply.

"I don't understand," Snape said. "I was in a different place. It was peaceful, and I was with ..." he let his voice trail off.

"You were given your reward, Severus," Dumbledore said. "When we sleep we go to our reward - our afterlife, but the magic in the portrait keeps us tethered here. When we are awake we are here to help the ones still living."

Snape stared at the portrait of Dumbledore. "But I don't deserve this."

"Don't you?" Dumbledore asked. "You helped stop the worst wizard war in centuries and helped defeat the worst dark wizard. I think that overshadows anything you did before. Don't you, Severus?"

Snape nodded. Something McGonagall said bothered him, and he turned his attention to her. "You said we don't have time. What did you mean?"

"The Aurors will be here soon to talk to you. They need to see you before your memory begins to fade. You know better than anyone how Voldemort's mind and power worked. You need to tell the Aurors all you know. They will use the information to prevent events from repeating in the future. We don't want another wizard war."

"How do you know I will tell them what they want? How do you know I won't lie to protect my memory?" Snape asked with a smirk.

"The portraits are spelled, Severus," Dumbledore said. "We can't lie, and we must cooperate with the current headmistress." Dumbledore smiled. "Why else do you think Phineas was always so grumpy?"

**********  
The End


End file.
